


A Not So Silent Night

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Christmas Carols, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 19: Silent NightRiza's favorite lullaby has always been a Christmas Carol.





	A Not So Silent Night

Riza pulled the blanket up to her chin. Her mother came and sat next to her, smoothing her hair. Riza wiggled and squirmed, smiling up at her mother. “Will you sing me a lullaby?” Riza begged, her eyes big. Downstairs, their Christmas tree twinkled. It was practically time.

“Of course darling,” her mother replied. She began to sing, soft and sweet. The lyrics were an old Christmas song, one Riza knew by heart. Her mother smiled softly at her as Riza smiled, her eyes falling shut. The last thing she heard was her mother’s voice, still singing softly.

***

Riza couldn’t help her tears as she curled up in her bed. It was absolutely horrible. Why couldn’t he understand? Just because mother was dead it didn’t mean they were incapable of celebrating the holidays.

She pulled her pillow close to her chest, sobbing. She could hear her mother’s voice in her head, singing the soft sweet words. Riza’s voice was choking as the words came out of her mouth.

She finished the song, still holding her pillow to her chest. It made her feel slightly better, the song her mother used to sing as a lullaby all those years ago. Her sobs slowly tapered off, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

***

Eleanor just wouldn’t stop crying. Riza bounced her daughter up and down. “Come on, Ellie… Please stop crying… There’s nothing wrong… It’s okay, mommy’s here,” she murmured, trying desperately to soothe her.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked, his arms out, ready to take their daughter.

“I don’t know! She’s been crying all day! I’ve done everything…”

“Sing?” Riza blinked, confusion in her face. “Roy, I don’t… I don’t sing…”

“Not even a lullaby? It might help her… At least try, Riza?”

Riza hesitated, nervous. She continued to bounce Ellie, trying one last time to soothe her daughter before she attempted the singing. It didn’t matter. Nothing was able to soothe Eleanor. Riza closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright…” she began, her voice weak. Roy smiled encouragingly, and Riza continued to sing, just the way her mother had done. Eleanor slowly calmed down, and Riza smiled. Eleanor fell asleep and Riza smiled softly.

“See? I know she likes when you sing, Riza.”

“She’s a baby… She doesn’t know any better,” Riza replied. She set Eleanor into her crib. “But she’s precious, isn’t she?” Riza asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely. I think you should sing for her more often, okay?”

Riza nodded. “I’ll try,” she agreed. They both watched her sleep, and Riza smiled. Eleanor’s first Christmas was in just a few days, after all. There was plenty of time to celebrate now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
